Challenges: Debt
by Clarobell
Summary: Luffy’s never been one to sit by while his friends are in trouble. Maybe it’s time somebody taught him a lesson about getting involved in other people’s business. CrocxLuffy. Warnings inside.


**Challenges**

**

* * *

**

**A friend of mine suggested, after reading my latest fic 'Challenges', which was a group of oneshots, that I should post them separately. I'd like to apologise in advance for spamming you inbox with old fics, for those that have already read these, but I thought it sensible to take her advice. After all, the oneshots I'm writing are very different from each other with random pairings and genres and plots. Anyway, for those reading this for the first time, I hope you enjoy.**

******

* * *

**

Another challenge involving CrocLu. Any feedback is appreciated. I can't posted the full version here, even though its not that graphic, so I've posted it at Adult Fanficion . net. If anybody is interested in the full version follow my homepage in my profile of paste this link into your browser and remove the spaces. http : / / anime . adultfanfiction . net / story . php?no = 600048021

**

* * *

**

**Pairing:** **CrocodilexLuffy**

**Words:**** 1108**

**Warnings:**** Rape, Violence, Murder. A little confusing at some points, but that's just for effect :3**

**Rating:**** M**

**Summary:**** Luffy's never been one to sit by while his friends are in trouble. Maybe it's time somebody taught him a lesson about getting involved in other people's business.**

**Challenged by: Anonymous**

**

* * *

**

Debt

Luffy's wasn't sure how long he blacked out this time. As he came to, he could make out the stained walls of the alleyway through his blurry vision and the metallic tang of blood. It hadn't been a dream. He could hardly identify one pain from another in his aching body, and his head swam dizzily. The heavy, fast rocking of his body didn't help his nausea and he heaved, choking up blood and bile onto his chest. The people hovering around him like he was some spectators spot snorted in amusement, watching with dark eyes and wicked smirks.

Luffy wondered how he got himself into these messes. Maybe he should listen to Ace, and keep his nose out of other people business. He only wanted to help Vivi. She helped in with his schoolwork all the time and he didn't like how the assholes were treating her. Just because her dad had some debt with them - he was good for it! Luffy knew he was. He'd loaned the man some money before and had it paid back with no problem. Besides, her old man had once been rich, and even if he was poor now, he could get rich again, right? Luffy didn't see why they couldn't just wait.

They didn't want to wait though, and they came to show Vivi's dad why he shouldn't keep them waiting. Luffy had been there that night though, getting help with some homework. He'd kicked those guy's asses good and proper. He was only 15, but he packed one hell of a punch. Even if it was three against one, he could still hold his own.

Ace had been so angry when he walked through the door, spattered in blood, both others and his own. His older brother had chewed him out for fighting _again_. Luffy just smiled though, remembering Vivi's grateful smile. He didn't bother explaining the circumstances. That would have just made things confusing! He told his brother not to worry so much.

Luffy was stupid. He didn't know anything. He was just the big fish in his little pond, and he was about to be cast out to sea.

The next day, everything was fine. Vivi was smiling and all of his friends were proud of what he'd done. Nami even called him a hero, and he grinned from ear to ear as he was showered with praise.

The day after that, Vivi didn't turn up for school.

Luffy couldn't help but worry about her. They hadn't been friends long, but if it wasn't for Vivi, he'd have flunked his classes by now. It wasn't like her to miss school, and he'd even asked at the reception desk, but her old man hadn't called in for her or anything. As soon as the day's last lesson bell sounded, Luffy gathered up his things and headed out. It didn't take him long to get to Vivi's. She lived in a nice neighbourhood, not a rough one like he and Ace. He knocked on the door and waited, but no reply came.

Luffy caught a movement from the corner of his eye and turned around; blinking in confusion as the neighbour that had been peeking from behind their curtain quickly retreated. Something suspicious was going on for sure.

Finally having lost his patience, Luffy collected the spare key he knew was hidden under the door mat and opened the front door. He didn't like to 'break in' without permission, but he was really starting to get worried now, so he twisted the key in the lock and walked in.

He didn't really remember much of what happened after that. Red. There had been lots of red. Next thing he knew he was throwing up outside her front door, cursing himself for not coming to check on her sooner. It was too late now.

He was so shaken from what he had just seen; he didn't hear anybody approaching until a cloth bag was stuffed over his head. Everything was a blur from there. Ropes, kicks, punches, knives and struggles. Then _he_ came. Up until then, the bag had stayed on his head, but now it was yanked off so he could see _him_.

Luffy had heard Vivi's old man say his name a couple times. He was the guy he owed the money to. Crocodile. The guy said something about interference and how Luffy had to lean his place in the pecking order. Luffy's head hurt too much to take it all in, but he knew guys like this. They were cowards. They got other people to do their dirty work because they were too weak. Luffy told him so to his face though panting breaths and dribbles of blood. What a mistake that was.

He might have cried at one point from the pain inflicted by _that man_. He doesn't think he begged, but he can't be sure. Either way, the pain didn't stop. For a few seconds, he had thought it might be over when the blows stopped, and he panted raggedly,eyes clenched closed against the pain. Pretty soon he felt himself being dragged. His head flopped lifelessly, as he hung to consciousness by a thread. They dropped him onto something sharp, glass – maybe a shattered bottle, and he grunted, too exhausted to cry out. **(deleted sentences available at link above)**

When he was done, Crocodile spat in the boy's face and sneered at the sobbing mess under him. He delivered one last blow, granting the boy the mercy of unconsciousness.

Luffy doesn't remember getting home. He doesn't even remember waking up. He does remember his lesson though. He tries not to flinch when people grab him in a hug or chew him out for things, and he's grateful his friends are there to protect him. He hasn't been protecting anyone nowadays.

Every night he lies awake, seeing red and more red. Then finally when he does sleep, he sees _him_ walking away, before all fades to black, and then all he can hear is _that man's_ voice. Sometimes he crushes Luffy with insults, sometimes it's just grunts, like that day when…

Most of the time though, Luffy remembers the last words he hard _him_ say. 'Debt repaid'. He wakes up screaming.

Another challenge involving CrocLu. Any feedback is appreciated. I can't posted the full version here, even though its not that graphic, so I've posted it at Adult Fanficion . net. If anybody is interested in the full version follow my homepage in my profile of paste this link into your browser and remove the spaces. http : / / anime . adultfanfiction . net / story . php?no = 600048021


End file.
